Squeezy
by ToshiosBigSister
Summary: An original character, Ashlin Lutherain, and her two yaoi roommates, 2d and Murdoc, have a runin with Little Slugger. But when Little Slugger falls for Ashlin, the least she can do is give him a better name. Thus Little Slugger is pronounced Shonen Bat. B
1. Chapter 1

ELLO EVERYBODY! i decided to make a fan fiction and post it here...since it would have no other home...

Fandom: Paranoia Agent (AN: i know huh?)  
Gorillaz (AN: yup its a cross over!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this besides Ashlin Luthrain...

(AN: squeals its starting!)

Chapter 1

Ashlin stood silently infront of her mothers grave. The wind pushed her shoulder length hair out of her face.  
" No matter how hard it seems," Her mothers voice whispered in Ashlin's head. " There is always a better way"

Ashlin smiled at the grave, slowly kneeling down, she placed a rose next to the cold stone. Standing up she waved,  
" Good bye, Mom!" she whispered happily. She turned on her heel and slowly walked out of the grave yard. She did everything slowly now that her mother was dead. As she exited the grave yard she turned down the street that led to her apartment. Ashlin stood about 5'5 and was only 15 years of age. She lived with her closes friends, Murdoc and 2-d. They were both 25 but she knew she could handle them.

Ashlin walked down the street with MP3 player in hand. The music was loud to her ears, due to the fact that it was turned up all the way. It was too late for anyone around this neighborhood to be out, they were either sleeping or inside. Ashlin got caught up in her song, and began to sing.

JUST A CITY BOY! DUH DUH DUH, BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT!

She busted out laughing. " That sounded bad," she says giggling " maybe I will hum it!" she she started to hum her tune, unaware of the evil that followed her. Ska ska ska, went his skates as his pace quickens.

Ashlin banged the MP3 player against her hand as it shut off suddenly, " Stupid thing..." she mumbled to it. Then a sudden feel of wet hit her nose. She looks up only to have the sky pour water down on her. " Rain..." She mumbles again. Sloosh sloosh sloosh, went his skates as it hit the wet pavement. He grinned as he became close to the girl he stalked since he saw her at the grave yard. She amazed him somehow, so he went after her. He would never go out of his way for someone who didnt need his, "help", but for some reason he felt that he should at least know her name.

For some reason, Ashlin felt sick. Is some one following me? she thought to herself. Sloosh, she heard from behind. Ashlin turned around quickly, but only to find and empty street. Ashlin started to remember Murdoc warning her about some 15 year-old killer who hit people with a golden bat. Lil slugger? she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt something tap on her shoulder, something... metal.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasu's lawyer: OKAY! just to let everyone know! i am im-prov-ing this chapter! the last one was writen down before i typed it but this time im just going with uns flow! okay blush

Lil slugger: anime falls your...such a dumb ass...

Sasu: why i hire you i ont know...

Sasu's lawyer: hey now! lets just get on! with the fic! raise stolen bat

Sasu: maybe this one will actually be long enough to read

Lil s: cracks up

Sasu's lawyer: ... Objection!

finished

Chapter 1

...something...metal...

Chapter 2

Fear struck Ashlin in the stomach. Oh my god, oh my god. Was all that came to her mind. Slowly she turned around, only to come face to face with the one and only Little Slugger. Her eyes widened as a grin spread across Little Sluggers face. Ashlin shivered. "So... your the one killing all those people?". She whispers. He nods, draging his bat along the concrete. "Why..." Ashlin gasps. "Why me?" she finally whispers smoothly. She lowers her head, staring at the ground. "I've heard you kill people who are runed into a corner..." She smiles, twisting her feet back and forth. She raises her head to look him in the eye. He's still grinning. She smiles her fake smile, the one she wears everyday. "I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong girl. I am not in a emotional corner at the moment, in fact I ha-"

He stops her by pressing the tip of the bat to her mouth. "Shh..." He hushes her. "You talk too way too much..." He says as he lowers the bat. "Who says I came to kill you...and besides...fake smiles dont work with me." He grins even wider as he skates a little closer, closing the space in between the two. She gasps, losing her control. "You're very pretty" He muses. She gasps again. What the hell is going on? She thinks to herself. "What are you doing?" She whispers to him. His smile fades. He thinks for awhile. Ashlin begins to fidget. He then grabs her hands, pulling them to his mouth. "I-" He begins. Slowly he starts to suck on her fingers. Ashlin gasps, her cheeks turning rose. "I, want...too be human." He whispers into her hands. Ashlin's breath hitched as he said the last words. She stares into his eyes.

"What does that have to do with me?" She askes, breathing more heavily. "Everything..." He whispers. "Wait," She says giggling. "I dont even know you name..." He stares, confused. "Name? Most humans call me Little Slugger, ne?" Ashlin lowers her head. "Thats not really a name..." He grins. "Then this will be our first step." He says proudly. "Eh?" Ashlin asks, tilting her head. He grabs her chin and brings her face and inch away from his. "Name me.." He whispers. She pulls back quickly, staring at him like he was a psycho killer...which he was. "Name you?" She states, not sure off what he meant.

They fell silent for awhile, Lil' Sluuger began to tap his bat on the ground. Ashlin looked up at him.

"..."

"..."

"Name you?"

Little Slugger fell to his knees. This will take awhile. Little slugger thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow I cant believe its been two years since I've continued this story, I have to say I've changed a lot.

But for some reason I have the impulse to continue. Here goes, you know I don't own any character except Ash. .

AN: Btw Murdoc and 2D have English accents, so I must incorporate them XD

ENJOY

Chapter 3, Names and Teeth.

Ashlin scowled herself, _Least I could come up with is a name… _She thought bitterly. "Well how about…" She paused, watching Lil'slugger lift himself back onto his feet using his bat. "I honestly cant think of a name…" She scratched the back of her head, feeling quiet embarrassed. Lil'slugger grew tired of this waiting game. Suddenly a cold sense sifted threw out his body, and that inhuman grin spread across his face. With out a word, he turned and skated off, trailing his bat on the asphalt.

Ashlin reached out, "Wait, I'll come up with something, don't leave!" She called out to him, a bit distressed. _Maybe it's a good thing…_ She scurried forward and up the stairs as thoughts of the boy filled her head. As she began fumbling with her keys, the door burst open. "Bwah?!" She gasped and stepped back.

"Ashlin? Bluh'ie 'ell whot are you doin' out in the rain?!" It was Murdoc, drunk, pantsless, leather jacket. _Typical, _she giggled as he pulled her in the house with a hug. He led her to the dirty, but comfy, green couch in the middle of the living room. After sitting himself, he gently placed her in his lap. "So girl, 'ow was the trip?" Ashlin smiled, "Same as always, although mom always hated rain." Murdoc grinned and ran his hand threw her hair. "Oh and also, I've made a new friend." She exclaimed, almost proud of the fact. "Is that so?" Murdoc was always worried about Ashlin being along with him and 2d all the time, and was glad she found a friend. "So whot's the lasses name eh?"

"Oh, no its no girl, it's a boy," She paused for a moment. "Its Lil'slugger." Murdoc seemed to choke on his spit when he heard the name. "Whot?!" He grabbed Ashlin by her upper arms and shook her. "You stupid girl, 'ow did you…" He paused thinking for a second, then his eyes seemed to water. Ashlin was shocked, she had never in her life seen Murdoc come even close to crying. "Lis'en Ash…Whotever it is, we can fix it, you doan 'ave to resort to…Bluh'ie 'ell I can't even think abouh' it."

Ashlin put her hands up. "Oh no, I'm not, not at all thinking of that. That's farthest from my mind."

Murdoc looked up at her. "Honest." She grinned reassuringly. Murdoc nodded and hugged her tightly, like she would disappear as soon as she was released. "Ooffff…" She breathed, his hug to tight. "Muh-Murdoc, to t-tight."

"Ahn…Sorry luhve." He loosened his grip on her waist. "Well now luhve, I know you've got 'omewok at do, so get started in your room eh?" Ashlin nodded and jumped off his lap. She skipped off happily to her room.

Murdoc's POV

He smiled, watching Ashlin skip to her room. "Whot 'em I gonna do wit' that girl…" He sighed sadly, knowing what a visit from Lil'slugger meant. "2d get your arse in 'ere!" Murdoc growled, he put on a tough facade but on the inside he was worried to death. "Oh Ash…"


End file.
